I see you
by GuessWho-NopeGuessAgain
Summary: A young girl gets lost in a forest and stumbles across Hannibal, killing someone. He sees her too. (Descriptions of violence)


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannibal otherwise it would still be on tv.

 **Summary:** A young girls gets lost in the woods and stumbles across Hannibal, killing someone. He sees here too.

* * *

 _ **I see you**_

* * *

She struggled through the thick canopy. Branches slammed against her cheek drawing red strips on her skin. Her breathing was laboured as the leaves crunched underneath her footsteps, she needed to get out of here. She let out a frustrated huff and kicked a rock away. She had gotten herself completely lost, this wasn't even a track anymore. Her phone didn't have any connection anymore and she had no way of finding her way out of here.

Suddenly she heard a muffled grunt coming from a little further. She attempted to follow the sound but it wasn't easy. She opened her mouth to call out to the stranger ahead of her, but something stopped her. Something was wrong. There was barely any light coming through the tree tops, making everything seem eerie. The only sound except for her footsteps was the occasional cry of a wild animal or the winds moving though the tree.

That muffled grunt did not fit in the forest, it was inherently wrong. She hurried forward to find whoever was making the sound. Maybe they had gotten hurt or were in some other destress. But she was careful not to make any sound as she ran forward. She didn't want anyone to know she was coming, it felt safer this way.

The grunting stopped and she froze in her tracks. The only sound was the wind howling in her ears, playing with her hair. Her heart was beating in her throat as she crept forward, making sure she didn't crunch any leaves or snap any branches. Finally she noticed a silhouette standing in a small clearing. A man clad in plastic. He was a head taller than her and was facing away of her.

Her breath caught in her throat as she saw what he was looking at. There was another man in the clearing, but he wasn't standing. He was hanging. Hanging from a tree by his arms and neck. To her horror she saw that he was gutted and the organs had been used to keep him tied up. The wind moved him back and forth and blood dripped down his arms till they joined the puddle underneath his feet.

The presumably murder bend forward towards a cooler and she had to stifle a gasp as she saw what was in the cooler. The man's organs. Not all of them, but the red and bloody organs laid splayed in the box. She gagged and brought her hand to her mouth, the bitter taste lingering on her tong. Every fibre in her body told her to turn around and run, to run and never look back.

But she kept her knees locked, if she tried to run she would make sound. One sound would be enough to draw the killer's attention. It was a miracle that she hadn't spotted her yet, she wasn't exactly hidden all that well. Just standing between the trees. Swallowing down the terror she sank to her knees, flinching when her knees touched the leaves on the ground.

She made herself as small as possible and hoped that he wouldn't turn around. She watched as the man bowed down, the plastic crackling while he reached for his knife. Underneath the plastic suit was a normal, black suit. It made him look even taller and broader than he was.

Carefully she pulled her phone from her back pocket and open the camera. She made sure that her brightness was as low as possible, that the volume was off and the flash too. She pressed the recording button and pointed it towards the horrible man, her hands shaking. She couldn't run, she couldn't escape, and she couldn't do anything except maybe help the police identify the murderer.

Apparently the man was done with his work as he stood up abruptly and grabbed the cooler. She had to suppress a whimper as the man turned around. His hands, arms, torsos even his legs were covered with blood. He looked horrible, drenched, she could see steam coming of him. It was still warm, fresh, it hadn't even clotted yet. With great care not to make any sudden movements she looked upwards to the face of the man.

He had tilted his head backwards and was staring upwards at the sky. His face was calm and collected, he seemed almost at ease with the world. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, a small smile playing on his lips. The sun shone onto him, lighting up his face. He was older then she had thought, there were several silver hairs sticking out between his brown ones.

He took a deep breath and parted his lips. "You do realise I can't allow you to leave." She felt her blood freeze as the man looked towards her. She couldn't move as the man stared down at her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as the man started to move towards her.

She leaped up and took a couple steps backwards, till her back was pressed against a tree. She turned around to take off into the woods but the man was surprisingly fast and grabbed her shoulder. She attempted to kick him in the chins but he quickly grabbed her knee and slammed her into the tree. "You do know eavesdropping is rather rude, don't you?" he purred.

His breath tickled her face as he leaned forward. The young girl whimpered at the proximity of the man, the warm smell of blood filling her nose as he stood between her legs, still holding her knee tightly. Her heart was racing as she swung her hand in an attempt to hit his ear, but he caught it easily, releasing her shoulder. At the same time she tried to punch him in his gut, but that hand he managed to catch as well. However that meant he had to let go of her knee.

With a quick movement she kicked his knee, kicking him out of balance, and head-butted him hard. His grip on her arms slackened slightly but that was enough to wrench herself free. She ran. She tugged her arms loose and started running into the forest. She heard the blood racing in her ears, the fall of her footsteps, her ragged breath.

She heard a second set of footsteps behind her. She could hear him running after her and gaining. Worst of all, she could hear him laugh. It wasn't a roaring laugh, but it was a dark laugh. "Don't run! You can't get away." A tremor ran down her spine as she hurried through the bushes, he was enjoying the case. Suddenly she recognized the sound of streaming water, a small stream, she had been following it until she heard the grunting.

The sun was starting to set and the woods were engulfed in a reddish light. She finally reached the stream and was about to leap when a firm hand grabbed her jacket. She had just been ready to take the jump when he dragged her backward. Losing her balance she stumbled backwards till she slammed into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her chest, pinning her against.

She felt the wetness of the blood through her shirt and she started to trash in the man's arms, trying to get out. She even attempted to bring her heel between his legs. He simply tossed her onto the ground and pinned her down. He sat on her hips and held her wrists in one of his hands, with the other he carefully stroked her cheek. "Now, now little bird. Don't go flying away. No need to be afraid." She sobbed softly and turned her head, but his fingers grasped her chin and made her look in his eyes.

"Now what are you doing here?" She only managed a small whimper of destress as the huge man loomed over her, though somewhere in the back of his head she noticed that he kept a certain distance so she couldn't head-butt him again. "I suppose it doesn't really matter now does it?" "Please, don't hurt me. I won't tell anyone what I saw. I don't even know you. I'll delete the recording. No one will know."

A deep chuckle rose from the man's chest. "No." He grabbed her by her hair and dragged her upwards. Her toes only barely touched the wet leaves beneath her. She could feel the blood of the innocent man drying on her cheek as he dragged her forward. She grabbed his arm and tried to pry him of her. "Someone help me!" He didn't bother to react as he dragged her through the forest. She kicked and pulled, screaming for help. But she knew no one would hear her, she hadn't seen anyone for the last hour and a half. She grabbed hold of a branch and grasped it with all her might, not letting go. The murderer let out a frustrated huff and slammed his head against the tree.

Pain shot through her head and she collapsed on the ground, blinking. "Please try to behave." He said as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, and continued walking. Just when her brain started to clear up he tossed her onto the ground again. She tried to scramble away from him but he grabbed her foot and pulled her back. "You are lucky I have everything I need from him." he said, gesturing to the dead man hanging from the tree.

"But I cannot let you destroy my scene." "Please. Don't." she whispered. He smiled kindly at her. "I am all out of sedatives, so I will have to do this the old fashion way." He slammed his fist into her temple. She woke up with an agonizing pain in her abdomen. She let out a scream but found that she had been gagged, the only sound that came out of her was muffled grunting.

It took her a little while to focus through the blinding pain and she looked down, the man had cut open her stomach and was now pulling out her intestines. "Don't worry, your body will give out shortly." He said softly. He extracted the intestines as he wrapped them around her arms and throat. That is when she realised that she was tied to a tree opposite from the man's. Her breathing was getting slower and the pain started to subside. She started to feel cold. "You will be the Eve to his Adam."

She tried to gasp for air, but the cloth was making it impossible. Her vision became hazy and her head fell to her chest. "I only need one more thing from you, so hold very still." He pulled her head backwards and brought his small knife to her eye. She let out a muffled scream from pure pain, before finally blacking out.

She never opened those eyes again.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading my little story! If you liked it or if you have any tips please leave a review!


End file.
